


The Humour of the Situation

by surferofdreams



Series: Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Magic, Trans Character, ravenclaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surferofdreams/pseuds/surferofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first year Ravenclaws have sticky fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humour of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Barenaked Ladies song of the same name.

A few weeks after Nat and Luna started studying together, she found him sitting on the floor in the library, leaning against a leg of the table that held his books with his eyes closed.

“What are you doing?” she asked. Nat opened his eyes and looked up at her, stretching his arms in front of him.

“Meditating,” he answered. “It’s supposed to help settle my magic. I can’t really tell much of a difference, though.”

Luna put her school bag on the table next to Nat’s and sat on the ground, facing him. “I don’t think you’ve been sparking as much,” she said, thoughtfully. “Not during classes, at least.”

“Mm. Maybe,” he took his right hand and tangled it through his curly hair in slight frustration with himself. “Luna, why aren’t you wearing matching shoes?”

“Hmm? Oh, one of my black shoes disappeared last night. I didn’t want the other one to be sad, so I wore it with one of my red shoes today.”

Nat drew his eyebrows close in thought. ‘Last night’ implied that someone had taken her shoe off her foot while she was sleeping. Luna had told him about her sleepwalking habits after he’d told her just how weird his magic really was. While nothing of Nat’s had disappeared yet, shoes weren’t the first things of Luna’s to have gone missing. But taking a shoe off someone’s foot was a bit more daring than stealing sweets or bits of homemade jewelry that was lying around in the open.

Nat suspected that while part of the reason his things stayed put was the fact that he tended to keep them in his locked trunk, a bigger reason might have been that the girls who weren’t Luna were a bit scared of the way his magic went off when he got angry or upset.

“Has any of your missing jewelry turned up yet?” Nat asked.

“I saw one of my pumpkin seed bracelets under the sofa closest to the fire,” Luna replied. “I haven’t found anything else.”

Nat shifted his legs, pulling his arms around his bent knees as his uniform robe wrinkled around him. “Do you think we should ask the prefects for help finding things?”

“I think they already know I’ve been losing things,” Luna said, and she was probably right. Penelope Clearwater had been sitting less than four feet away when Luna opened the package of rainbow-painted sugar quills from her father, and said nothing two days later when Sarah Fawcett was sucking on a suspiciously rainbow-colored quill across the fire from Clearwater in the common room.

“There must be a way to keep Fawcett and the others from getting to you while you’re asleep, then,” Nat said. “Maybe we could put up some sort of magical barrier that won’t let anyone past the bed posts?”

“Hmm.” Luna tapped her fingers. “I’m sure we could find some books on simple wards. And a lot of them are rune-based, so you won’t have to worry about strange results if we try one of those, while I can handle any wand work we need.”

“Maybe we can find something that will discourage any would-be thieves, even aside from a barrier,” Nat said. “Something like a shock, or a curse.”

“What if we had them change colors where they hit the ward?” Luna suggested, smiling. “Or lose sensitivity?”

“We could change their sense of taste, so they wouldn’t like sweets, but would love eating cabbage,” Nat added. He opened his mouth to say more, but spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

Nat turned and looked, and spotted a pair of identical redheads coming around the end of a bookcase.

“Well, well, well,” said the one on the left. “What have we here, Fred?”

“It seems to me, George, that there is mischief about,” The one on the right, Fred, replied.

“Oh yes, definitely mischief,” George nodded his head. “And perpetrated by two firsties, nonetheless.”

“And look!” Fred exclaimed. “One of them’s little Luna Lovegood from along the way.”

“Little Luna Lovegood and her little firstie friend! I don’t know about you Fred, but I may be tearing up a bit.”

“Oh yes, brother of mine. Tears of pride are misting in my eyes!”

George turned towards his twin. “You do know what this means, don’t you?”

Fred nodded firmly in agreement. “Of course, dear brother. We have found our apprentices.”

“Excuse me,” Nat interrupted before George could speak again. “Apprentices of what, exactly?” he asked.

“Why, mayhem, of course!” George exclaimed, clapping his hands together. If they weren’t so far from Madam Pince’s desk, she certainly would have swooped upon them in fury at the sound.

“Mayhem, chaos, calamity,” Fred expounded, both twins grinning. “Interested?”


End file.
